The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tecoma plant botanically known as Tecoma stans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TEC60109105’.
The new Tecoma cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Gilbert, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Tecoma cultivars with interesting flower colors and a compact habit.
‘TEC60109105’ originated from a crossing in 2008 of the female or seed parent an unnamed Tecoma plant (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed Tecoma plant (not patented). The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘TEC60109105’ was selected by the inventor in 2009 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gilbert, Ariz.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TEC60109105’ first occurred by terminal cuttings of young herbaceous shoots in 2009 in Gilbert, Ariz. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.